SasuIno
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Namun lebih dari itu, mereka adalah satu jiwa yang akan selalu bergantung pada separuh jiwa lainnya. UNSOLVED PROBLEM.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

 **SASUINO**

Pandangannya nanar, sesekali terasa kabur ketika matanya memanas dan air mata keluar dari kedua _Aquamarine_ miliknya. Ia menghela napasnya panjang hanya untuk sekedar melepas sedikit beban berat yang harus ditanggungnya. Ini benar-benar berat, dosa masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya, perasaan bersalah pada suami, mendiang ayahnya, klan yang ia pimpin, sahabat, dan terutama putra dan orang yang dicintainya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya _, 'Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?'_ pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut pria yang menemaninya selama 12 tahun ini setelah putusan sidang cerai yang ia layangkan pada pria itu, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun membohonginya, bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan jati diri putranya yang sebenarnya, Sai, tetaplah Sai, pria baik hati yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, bahkan ia menolak untuk menceraikannya setelah Sasuke datang dan mengklaim jati diri Inojin sebagai darah dagingnya. Tentu saja dirinya menginginkan keluarganya tetap utuh, namun akan sangat egois untuk dirinya jika ia tetap mempertahankan semua ini, wanita macam apa dirinya yang tega melakukan hal itu pada pria sebaik Sai, dan dia tak ingin menyakiti pria itu lebih dari ini.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah sahabatnya, Sakura, saat itu. Ia seperti orang gila, meraung tak terima dengan kenyataan yang diberitakan oleh suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bagaimana seorang wanita akan berlapang dada ketika mendengar kabar bahwa suaminya sendiri telah mempunyai anak dengan wanita lain, sahabatnya sendiri, meskipun semuanya terjadi sebelum mereka menikah. Dan wanita macam apa dirinya yang tega melakukan hal ini?

Sakura, tak pernah bisa mengandung dan melahirkan putrinya secara normal, perlu beberapa bantuan medis untuk melakukan hal itu, suatu hal yang tentu saja menambah beban batin dan rasa bersalah pada dirinya, Sakura benar-benar hancur dan merasa dipermalukan, ia tahu benar bahwa dosanya tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

Mendiang ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka pernah berkata _'Ino... kau tumbuh seperti arti semak semanggi yang adalah bunga ungu simbol dari klan yamanaka, sebuah 'cinta positif' benar?_ '

Benar kala itu bayangan Sasuke yang hadir namun ayahnya juga mengatakan hal lain perihal persahabatannya dengan Sakura, _'Apa yang paling aku banggakan karena menjadi ayahmu adalah perasaanmu kepada temanmu, kau mampu untuk mekar seperti semak semanggi yang indah…'_

Mengingat hal ini membuat tangisannya meledak, "Maafkan aku, Ayah…" nyatanya, ia menyakiti hati banyak orang dengan semua kebohongannya, andai saja ia tidak menutupi kehamilannya agar Sasuke meninggalkannya dan memilih Sakura dan memanfaatkan wajah Sai yang mirip dengan pria yang dicintainya itu untuk menutupi jati diri putra yang dikandungnya, andai saja ia jujur sejak awal maka bencana ini tidak akan terjadi dan tidak seharusnya jalan cerita hidupnya seperti ini.

Sasuke…

Ia ingat benar bagaimana kilatan kemarahannya saat itu ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa Inojin adalah buah hati mereka selama ini, tanpa diketahui olehnya dan populasi Konoha termasuk sahabat dan keluarga mereka pula Sasuke ternyata diam-diam datang ke Konoha untuk mengunjungi Inojin yang telah ia ketahui jati dirinya sebagai putranya dan betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa liontin milik Itachi melingkar pada leher putranya, ternyata Inojin yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikannya.

Entah Tuhan membenci atau menyayangi dirinya dengan membuka tabir kehidupannya yang kelam ini, tapi ini benar-benar berat, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, lari dari Konoha atau skenario terburuk adalah dengan bunuh diri…

Hangat, jemari panjang dan lebih besar darinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata indahnya, perasaan ini… perasaan yang masih sama, hatinya bergetar acap kali pria itu melakukan hal manis padanya, "Sasuke…" ia mengedipkan matanya, entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah berada dihadapannya, ia terlalu sibuk meratapi kesedihannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke, pria yang menyita hatinya berada didepannya dan melihat ia sedang dalam kondisi 'memprihatinkan' seperti ini.

Sejak kapan ia berada di sini? Mengapa ia tidak merasakan C _hakra_ pria ini? Apakah kemampuan sensoriknya sudah menurun karena apa yang dialaminya beberapa tahun kebelakang ini? Ini rumahnya, bagaimana pria ini seenaknya keluar dan masuk sesuka hatinya? Hubungan macam apa yang sedang mereka jalani sebenarnya?

"Inojin membuatku untuk melakukan pilihan yang sangat sulit." Ujarnya.

Ino berusaha menguasai dirinya, menghela napas panjang, "Dia sepertimu. Keras kepala, Sasuke-kun." kekehnya, berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan Sakura?"

Ino terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Apa kau gila?"

"Dengan begitu Inojin akan memaafkanku dan mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya."

"Dan menyakiti Sakura dan Sarada-chan lebih lagi?"

Hubungan yang sekarang mereka jalanipun nyatanya tetap akan menyakiti istri dan putri prianya itu, tanpa ada kejelasan status, hubungan dengan 'tameng' putra mereka tapi nyatanya, sebenar-benarnya adalah mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa satu dan lainnya, hubungan mereka berdua lebih dari sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta namun lebih dari itu, mereka adalah satu jiwa yang akan selalu bergantung pada separuh jiwa lainnya.

"Tak ada bedanya. Aku akan tetap menyakiti mereka. Bukankah akan lebih adil jika aku memutuskan semuanya?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau, aku dan Sakura perlu duduk bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sudah cukup kita lari dan seolah tak ada yang tersakiti, seolah semua baik-baik saja."

Lari?

Sasuke benar! Selama ini mereka berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja, menjalani kehidupan mereka layaknya sebuah keluarga normal namun di dalamnya hancur, dinding luar nampak kokoh namun di dalamnya runtuh hingga kepingan debu paling halus, sekali lagi air matanya jatuh, bagaimanapun ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi Sakura, ia tak bisa memandang sahabatnya itu lagi, ia merasa malu dan tak tega.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun? Meninggalkan mereka? Memilihku dan menghancurkan satu sama lain?"

"Kita akan mencari solusinya! Itu mengapa kita harus duduk bersama!" Suara berat pria itu menenangkannya, bahkan satu tangan pria itu kini membelai lembut pucuk kepala milik pewaris klan Yamanaka itu, "Perasaanku masih sama, Ino Yamanaka!"

"Dosa kita tak akan terampuni, Sasuke-kun!" Bisiknya lemah.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menghela napas, menarik tubuh wanita yang telah memberikannya seorang putra ke dalam pelukannya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino!" Mengecup dahi, kedua mata, hidung dan bibir wanitanya.

Dia bertahan dengan Sakura karena ia menghormati wanita itu, menghargai semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya untuk dirinya tapi ia tetap akan menyakitinya baik mereka bersama maupun berpisah, ia akan tetap menyakiti Sakura. Ia tak ingin membohongi wanita malang itu lagi dengan fisiknya yang bersama dirinya namun hatinya, hatinya hanya untuk wanita yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Ia mencium pucuk kepala Ino, menghirup aroma bebungaan yang menguar dari surai pirang wanita cantik itu, aroma yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Ia belum bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk wanitanya namun ia akan berusaha untuk membuat lembaran baru dan indah untuk dirinya sendiri, Ino, Inojin dan putrinya Sarada, ia akan berusaha untuk mengakhiri semua ini tanpa ada rasa sakit lagi yang akan menyakiti baik Ia, Ino, Sakura maupun putra dan putri mereka. Ini berat tapi ia akan memberikan yang terbaik. Dia lelaki yang bertanggung jawab penuh dengan akan apa yang ia perbuat. Tidak akan ada lagi kebohongan. Tidak ada lagi menyakiti dan disakiti. Rasanya sudah cukup. Ia lelah.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TAMAT_**

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi dengan SasuIno series lainnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada seri lainnya? Lanjut atau Sudahi hubungan ini? *auto tabok* :D**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Vale**


End file.
